Tribulations of a Companion
by Punkheart11
Summary: Amy's head turned up when she saw her husband walking out the med room inside the blue box, and although she wished for relief her stomach did flips when he pulled of his red stained gloves.  I honestly did not know what to put for the title.
1. Chapter 1

Amy sat on the cold floor of the TARDIS as it lay motionless. Covered in a blanket she gripped a cup in her still trembling hands. Small cuts and brusies covered her face and arms but other than that she was perfectly fine…_the exact opposite of him _she thought. Him…the Doctor…that's all she could think about. The only thing that filled her mind right now…his goofy, smiling face. _Please let me see that face…let me see that bowtie…hell let me see that stupid fez, let me see him in one peace please_. Amy's head turned up when she saw her husband walking out the med bed inside the blue box, and although she wished for relief her stomach did flips when he pulled of his red stained gloves.

"Oh my god Rory, tell me how is he?" She scrambled up and rushed to his side.

"Relax Amy he'll be fine, got a little sketchy there in the middle, any normal person wouldn't have made it…," he stopped as soon as he saw his wife's eyes widen in terror, "but luckily for us the Doctor isn't normal so he's sure to make a full recovery…hehe. Oh and drink that up, Doctor said before that stuff heals minor wounds and injuries." He pointed to the cup in his wife's hand. She took a sip and as soon as she did she felt her cuts and bruises disappearing.

"Uggh why did he have to do that Rory, why did he have to go and be the hero again? God I feel so guilty, he could have just left me there." She plopped down on the floor and put her hands on her face.

"Amy you and I both know you could have never survived that, it's not your fault he's in there. Besides you make it sound like he's dead, he's just unconscious he'll be up in a couple hours…now why don't you get some rest." Rory grabbed some blankets from a box and gave it to Amy. "I'll let you know when he gets up." Rory entered the room again to check up on the Doctor.

Amy unfolded up the blankets on the floor and spread them out. She lied down, but she knew it would be pointless to try and sleep, as the day's events kept playing in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK: Just in case you were wondering

"DOCTOR!" the Dalek screamed. The machine's voice was filled with fury as it backed away

from the man with the tweed jacket and screwdriver. The building that once was covered with

intricate alien technology was crumbling before the Dalek's eyes. The Doctor had once again

foiled another crazy alien plan to take over the world, with the help of his two companions,

Amy and her husband Rory of course. "One day Doctor…one day you will be-".

"Yeah yeah Ex-turrrrrrmin-ated" the Doctor said, doing his best impersonation of a Dalek. Amy

giggled but stopped suddenly as Rory pulled her out of the way as a flying piece of debris

almost collided with her.

"Doctor I really think we should be going!" Rory cried out, while ducking to avoid a flaming

metal ball that flew inches over his head.

"Ah right really isn't good to be standing in the middle of a collapsing, flaming, former Dalek

lair. All right, Amy and Roman Rory, you two start heading toward the TARDIS and warm her

up…I have a few things to clear up with a certain alien life form…". The Doctor motioned for

Amy and Rory to go, as he turned his back and faced the Dalek.

"Ha, oh its times like these that I wish you invaded every day_ just _so I could see the look on

your…well…um…face…" The Doctor said, his face scrunching up as he tried to find out a way to

rephrase his sentence.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," the Dalek said as it slowly retreated into the last undamaged

transportation pod. "You of all people should know that the mighty Dalek race doesn't go

down without a fight."

"Sorry? Could you enlighten us for those who have no idea how you could possibly see a silver

lining in this dark, stormy, and currently crumbling black cloud?" The Doctor asked,

sidestepping to avoid a falling piece of the celling.

"Ah Doctor, you have fallen right into our trap."

"Really? Before you explain did the angels not tell you that you never put me in a trap?" The

Doctor asked. After a moment of silence from the Dalek the Doctor shook his head, "Never

mind, never mind…anyway you were saying?"

"We knew that you would come and stop us Doctor. We knew that you would use your sonic

screwdriver-"

"And how would knowing the inevitable help you?" The Doctor asked inquiringly.

"By using your screwdriver on our device, the waves that were emitted activated the REAL

doomsday device, which will create an explosion that will create a black hole, EXTERMINATING

THIS ENTIRE GALAXY. Leaving no one to stop us on our quest for UNIVERSAL DOMINATION!

You have 5 minutes." And with that the Dalek transported back to its ship, leaving the Doctor

speechless and frozen. After a couple of seconds he snapped out of it and raced to the device

in the middle of the subsiding Dalek lair and whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver, working

feverently on stopping it from exploding.

Almost 2 minutes had passed (though it felt like hours) since the Dalek had left and the Doctor was alone, his hand glued to the screwdriver as he tried to stop the device from activating. Sweat poured down his brow as he worked. In fact, he was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice the large ceiling tile that was dropping at an alarming speed…right at the Doctor's head. It would have crushed him, were it not for the Scottish redhead that pulled him out of the way just in time.

"Ah…eh…ah wait…AMY? I thought I told you to wait in the TARDIS."

"Doctor, when are you ever going to learn that I will never listen to you. And for good reason, how many times are you going to realize that you need someone with you at all times or you're gonna end up dead." Amy said as she picked her time traveling friend. "Rory's in the TARDIS warming it up, so are we going or what?"

"Not yet, trying to fix something, long story short this thing will turn into a black hole which will swallow up the whole universe if I don't stop it. So I'm going to stop it and YOU are going to go back to the TARDIS where it is safe." The Doctor said, resuming his position in front of the Dalek machine, the sound of his screwdriver ringing in his ear.

Amy stared at him not budging an inch. It was a few seconds before the Doctor looked back, doing a double take as he realized that Amy was still there. "Amy…you…TARDIS…now!"

"Umm…Amy…she…TARDIS…not yet." Amy said, raising her eyebrows and planting her feet into the ground. "Are we really going to argue about this now or are you going to stop that thing?"

The Doctor furred his brow, then realizing he was fighting a losing battle, shook his head and continued on the machine. After a while a voice in the room said, "YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES UNTILL BLACK HOLE COMENSES."

"Doctor are you almost-"

"DONE!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he jumped up. "Come on Amy, we have to go NOW, or some really really bad no no things are going to happen!" He pulled Amy's arm and started running.

"But Doctor I thought you fixed it!" Amy exclaimed as she ran alongside her friend.

"Sort of, I wasn't able to completely turn of the machine…it would take too long (stupid Daleks). I mean why do bad guys always leave like 5 minutes until their Doomsday device activates…also why do bad guys always name their things "DOOMSDAY DEVICES", I mean that's obviously what they do if they're ev-"

"Umm Doctor? The reason we're running?"

"Oh yes yes right"! The Doctor said as they rounded a corner. "I wasn't able to completely turn it off, but I was able to decrease the amount of power in in so it won't create a black hole, but it still has enough power to blow up this entire building! Luckily this planet is a barren wasteland so we're okay! Okay well the planet will be okay, but we won't if we don't get out of here soon…" The Doctor explained running even faster. Amy paused for a split second, but when the info sank in she pushed her legs as fast as she could.

"*Puff* *Puff* Doctor…how much time do we have until-" BOOOOMMM! The floor shook violently to initiate that the Dalek machine had activated.

"To answer your question, the named "Doomsday" device has activated. To reflect on our current situation we have about ummm 55…54…53 seconds until this building explodes on us. Good news is we are almost at the door, and if we keep this pace we will be able to reach the TARDIS just in time", and as soon as the Doctor said that the front door of the building came into view. Although they were about 10 steps ahead the entire building seemed to collapse around them. _If we can just keep this speed_, he thought, _we'll be able to make it_!

"Come on Amy, just a little bit further…we're almost there! We can do this, we can…..Amy?" The Doctor stopped suddenly as he noticed his companion was not near him. He looked around and noticed Amy a little behind him, picking herself up after a nasty fall. NO he thought. As he rushed over and picked up Amy he pulled her arm and pushed his legs as fast as he could. He would have normally been gentler but considering those few extra seconds that were spent helping Amy he had no time to contemplate anything else except getting out of the building.

"Doctor I'm so-"

"S'alright Amy just keep running." He said pulling Amy's arm and pushing his legs so hard they felt numb. He flung the doors of the building open and sprinted to the blue box in the distance, but as soon as they were about a couple feet ahead, the entire building imploded, sending a black cloud of debris and smoke rocketing toward them. As if in slow motion Amy looked at the Doctor, fear in her eyes as they both realized they were not going to make it to the safety of the police box. When their eyes made contact, the Doctor knew what he had to do. Amy could not survive this he thought…her body…so vulnerable. Sure the Doctor could survive this, he knew just how much his body could take before regeneration, he crashed through a glass dome from hundreds of feet in the air for Pete's sake! It would be painful, but he was not going to let anything happen to her. But Amy, her human body could not sustain such damage. He furrowed his brow as he made his move. Within seconds of the debris colliding with them, the Doctor threw himself on Amy, making sure no part of her body would get harmed…and braced for the impact.

The last thing Amy heard before she blacked out was the grunts and screams of pain from the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy opened her eyes as she laid in the TARDIS. She looked at her watch and noticed that she had been asleep for almost 2 hours, then as the day's events flooded back in her mind, she jumped out of the makeshift bed, mind racing.

"Morning sleepyhead," The Doctor was sitting in a chair next to the TARDIS's main console, "Well not really morning considering there is no night or morning traveling through time. There is a beautiful planet in the Xiabin region that has 364 nights and only one day…umm Amy you have a little…" He motioned to Amy's mouth and wiggled his finger. Amy looked down and quickly wiped up the drool that was dripping down her mouth. After she looked at the Doctor and gasped slightly. The Doctor shirt was off, but his entire chest was covered in bandages.

"Doctor…are you-"

"Oh this," he motioned to the bandages, "Eh, I've had worse." He said, but as he got up from his chair (much as he tried to hid it) he could not help from wincing.

"Doctor!" Amy rushed over to help the her friend and helped him back into the chair.

"Doctor I'm so sorry, Im-"

"Hey hey, its fine. A Timelord's body can withstand much more than a normal human, not to mention that fact that your husband is a genius nurse/roman." He smiled at Amy, and she at him. She was just so relieved that he was back in one piece, so relieved that she could see that smile she wished to see earlier. However, just as soon as it came, Amy's smile vanished.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry I…It's my fault that you're like this I…" She could not find the right words to express her sorrow.

"Amy, Amy," he said, as he got up again and put his hands on her shoulders. "Amy it's not your fault. You know why I did what I did back there? Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to see any physical harm come to you. You…You mean everything to me. You're my companion, my friend, my best friend. Every time you come with me on an adventure, my mind always fills with worry that something bad might happen to you or Rory, and whenever anything bad does happen, I think to myself 'How could I let myself let this happen to them?' I've seen too many people get hurt around me, and sometimes I need to let those people go. But I'm too selfish and lonely, and when I take them with me I do everything in my power to protect them. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or your husband and it was my fault. You almost got seriously hurt back there Amy…and I think I owe you an apology," He pulled Amy close to him and gave her a long hug. After a while Rory came back into the room and paused when he saw he and his wife. He cleared his throat, and as soon as he spotted Rory he backed away and turned to the TARDIS.

"It'll only take a few days for me to recover," the Doctor said, "but after that, next stop…EVERYWHERE!"


End file.
